Email
by Sprytes
Summary: You shouldn't write e-mails when drunk, especially not if you are Touya Akira...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: You shouldn't write e-mails when drunk, specially not if you are Touya Akira....

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters.

Warning: OOC, some language, double entendries, slightly yaoi, don't like, don't read.

A/N: Hey everyone! This is not my usual style but this is what my inspiration brought me this time. Thank you LadyDiablo for make me start writing this and for betaing, or rather for unbetaing!! XD Please read and review!

**-------------------  
**

**E-mail  
**

To: Shindo Hikaru

From: Touya Akira

Sent: Thur, 30 apr 2006 9.51 p.m.

Subject: Hiiiiii

Hi,

The day has been pure hell and it started already yesterday! Just a head-uops before continueation, I drowned a bottle of sake and im hammered. Spelling and placed modifiers may occur. Wrongdoing throuout the day too. Well, it started during breakfast, I had to go to the neighbour to get some hiney. He didnt have any. And U had to drink my tea without my honey. To bad. Then I had to beat Ochi, irritationly person that is. What hes doing in that stall anyways? Ogata was there too! the conformation in his eyes confirmed my suspicion. I'm better than Ochi! No biggie there....

Went to Fukouka and the con vent on forever and ever. Had to explain go to a bunch of idijots, Waya too. Had to be with Waya the whole day, had to sleep with him too. Our room had only one queen in bed. Waya has been very nervous today well he was strange yesterday too. Too, toooo, nice word too, but why two oo?? Tooo hihi a whole diffrent matter, Waya kissed me and who the hell is Sai?? Whats up with that? Has Waya made a move on you? He sure a lot of time with you. So has he? You and me have many things to talk about. If my door wasn''t three doors right now I woiuld go to you right now. Maybe Ogata can give me a ride? Where is my phone, hmmdo you have his nummer? Cant rember it right now... My head was totally empty when I came home , not that it is better now.. but he kissed me! No wonder im drunk huh?

Well, hope everything is al rite with you.

Akira

-o-

To: Touya Akira

From: Shindo Hikaru

Sent: Thur, 30 apr 2006 10.03 p.m.

Subject: Re: Hiiiiii

Touya, do not call Ogata-san. I repeat do not call him under any circumstances. You will reget it for eternity and beyond. Stay home. Do not go anywhere. I will be at you appartment shortly.

Do me a favor though, read your own mail when sober. I had certanly had a laugh. Spelling is good if it occur and the poor bottle, you killed it!

Well, hope I find you in you appartment.

Shindo

**-------------------**

A/N: Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: You shouldn't write e-mails when drunk, specially not if you are Touya Akira....

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters.

Warning: OOC, some language, double entendres, slightly yaoi, don't like, don't read.

A/N: Chapter two up! Hope you will like it. Thanks you all for reading and reviewing. Rating may go up as the story moves along. I don't know how many chapters the story will be, sorry. And once again, thanks to my beta LadyDiablo. And to Tapetklister77 for reading and commenting despite the... content. XD (too bad he don't have an account here on fanfiction). Critique is always appreciated so please read and review!

**-------------------**

**E-mail, chapter 2**

**-------------------**

After a totally normal day I sat down in front of my computer, just to play a couple of Netgo matches to unwind. While the Netgo server loaded the page I checked my mail. Touya had sent me a mail and I clicked it open.

My day stopped being normal.

I blinked at the text, and blinked again. I grabbed my bag and dashed out of the apartment, the Netgo long forgotten. Akira must be drunk, no he must be completely stoned! What the hell? He never drinks. I would bet Sai on that Touya never touched alcohol before.

Running towards the metro station I only hoped he had seen my short reply and stayed at home. And that he hadn't called Ogata, (the creep). If he saw Akira drunk...

The minutes seemed like years as I sprinted up the stairs in my rival's apartment building. Luckily the train had arrived shortly after my arrival to the metro station, so I didn't have to wait more than a couple of minutes. But even that short wait had me slightly... frustrated. Hell no, the wait had me completely bonkers!

Even if the e-mail had been rather incoherent, one thing was absolutely clear. Waya had kissed Akira.

My Akira.

Finally I reached the right door and I knocked hard. Nothing happened, no door opened.

"Touya-kun?"

No answer, but I could hear faint shuffling inside. I knocked again for good measure. Some muttering accompanied the shuffling behind the door. I grinned, Akira couldn't be that far gone if I still riled him up that easily.

The door opened and for the second time that day I just blinked. And blinked again. Akira stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. The posture was relaxed, for being Touya. The green hair was slightly tousled and the blue eyes were unfocused. His usual shirt and jacket were replaced by a v-necked, casual sweater. A tight v-necked, casual sweater. If I had known what alcohol would do to Touya, I would have had him hammered long ago.

Without a word I stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind me. I toed off my shoes, still looking at the slim boy. He waved. Deadpanned, I walked to the living room. Silently Akira trailed after me.

The room wasn't as bad as I feared. The goban was in its usual place, some kifus were spread out on the floor beside it. But there were some things which showed that Akira wasn't exactly himself today - a light pink shirt lying on the floor, bottles scattered around the room and the fact that the laptop stood on top of the goban.

I counted the bottles.

"You didn't stop at just one bottle, did you?"

"Mmm" The answer to my surprised statement had me quickly looking at my destined rival instead of the bottles. Touya was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Tired?"

"Mmm"

"Intelligent answers, Touya"

One of the other boy's eyes cracked open and glared. I felt a smile tugging at my lips. Not wanting to make matters worse I turned to the laptop on the goban before he could see my amusement. I grabbed the computer and was about to put it down on a desk beside Touya when I caught a glimpse of what was on the screen.

-

To: Shindo Hikaru

From: Touya Akira

Subject: Re: Re: Hiiiiii

Don't woory. I didnt call Ogata-san. I mailed.

-

Disbelieving I stared at the taller boy. "You didn't send the mail, did you?"

Dreading the answer I waited. God knows what he could have written to Ogata. The possibilities made me shudder. Frowning, Touya eyed the laptop from his position against the wall.

"No, I didn't send the mail."

The relief flooded trough me. But not for long. Akira uncrossed his arms and ambled up to me, curiosity mingled with uneasiness was apparent on his face. "Shindo, about Waya..."

I immediately tensed. Difficult to relax when your crush is questioning you. About someone else's interests. Waya's to be specific. Sure, I had had my suspicions about Waya, I'm not a total airhead, but it never occurred to me that he was interested in Touya. And no, he has never made a move on me. More likely on Isumi , but Isumi isn't...

Akira interrupted my thoughts by leaning over me, almost looming. God, he seemed to have grown even taller. Intensity sparkled in his eyes. I gulped. All I could see was huge blue, slightly dimmed eyes.

"Shindo!"

"Yes?"

"You always brag about that you are so much better at everything than Waya..." Touya leaned closer.

"So, are you?"

**-------------------**

A/N: Hehehe. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: You shouldn't write e-mails when drunk, specially not if you are Touya Akira....

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters.

Warning: OOC, some language, double entendres, slightly yaoi, don't like, don't read.

A/N: Chapter 3! Short I know but couldn't resist ending it when I did. XD And once again, thanks to my beta LadyDiablo. Critique is always appreciated so please read and review!

**-------------------**

**E-mail, chapter 3**

**-------------------**

To: Ogata Seiji

From: Touya Akira

Sent: Thur, 30 apr 2006 10.00 p.m.

Subject: Ride

Ogata- sensei!

Can you ride me to Shindo?Just wtote to him and i dont have your number. Must speak to him. I know who sai is. Been mkissed today, cant you belive it?? Sai has uncanny similarities to his go. Spooky. Back hom from Fukioka nowBut I will not share the same bed again. Not. Do you drink this mush to forget too? Dont know if sake is working, is beer better??

Akira

-

Squinting eyes stared at the computer screen for a couple of heartbeats before cutting to the car keys lying on the table. Determination shone in the depth of the eyes as the keys were snatched from their place. With knuckles white from the grip, he rose. The chair tipped over. He didn't care. The door slammed shut when the owner of the computer stalked out of the room. Running steps could be heard as he quickly headed for the garage.

The computer stood abandoned in the room.

**-------------------**

A/N: Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: You shouldn't write e-mails when drunk, especially not if you are Touya Akira....

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters.

Warning: OOC, some language, double entendres, slightly yaoi, don't like, don't read.

A/N: Chapter 4 up! Sorry for the slight delay. This is my first attempt ever to write anything close to romance, bare with me. A bit more dialouge than usual too... Please tell me what you think. Thanks to all of you who have taken time to review and comment my story. And once again, thanks to my beta LadyDiablo. Critique is fuel for me so please read and review!

**-------------------**

**E-mail, chapter 4**

**-------------------**

"So, are you?"

Wide eyed I stared at the green haired boy in front of me. Immobilized I saw him slowly raise his hand and hesitantly caress my face. I couldn't move if my life depended on it. Just as slowly he tilted my face and pressed his lips against mine. After a short time, way too short, Akira broke of the kiss and backed away the tiniest bit.

"Tou... ya? You.. are, are.." My vocal cords didn't seem to be working properly. I took a deep breath and tried once more. "Touya, wait a sec. You are drunk!" My brain didn't seem to be working either.

The adorable boy tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"Apparently, yes."

Shocked, I tried to take in some air. That look should be illegal. "Are you sure you know what you are doing, you just kissed me, I mean, are you sure you want to..."

"Shindo" Akira efficiently cut my rambling off. "All I could think about when Waya kissed me... was you. If it would feel the same if you kissed me, or if it would feel better. I had to try..."

Sucker punched, I blinked at my now blushing crush. "You wanted to compare?" Touya nodded.

"That's not fair! You can't judge me like that. Waya, he, he, took the initiative and knew what he... He was prepared! I wasn't! He has all the advantages. If the test would be valid I should be kissing you, not the other way around!" I silently cursed my blabbering mouth.

Touya pouted, still with his head tilted to the side. "You are illogically logical today, Shindo, you are actually right." Then he got a glint in his eyes.

"You know, there is a very easy solution to that particular problem."

Did he just say what I thought he said? Did he really want me to kiss him? Suddenly my throat felt completely parched. Different possibilities crossed my mind at incredible speed. What if I kissed Akira, would our rivalry, our friendship survive? Become different, stronger, non-existent? What if Touya-sensei didn't approve, what would the Go world think? What if Akira regretted it later on? What if, what if... Waya was better?

Well, you never know if you don't try, do you? And I'm not the one known for playing it safe.

I tried to read the face in front of me as I closed the short distance between us. Touya didn't show any sign of hesitance. Slowly I wrapped one of my arms around his slim waist and reached up to tuck away a runaway strand of that hypnotic green hair with the other.

Touya never broke eye contact; instead he gently placed his arms on my shoulders. My heart was beating like crazy. Akira was obviously the calmer of the two of us. I swallowed hard. Now...

There was a knock on the door. Startled, I turned slightly towards the sound.

"Akira-kun? Open up, now! It's Ogata!" Hard rapping on the door followed the all too familiar voice.

Akira plunked his head down on my shoulder. Shocked, I looked at him. Did he just _growl_?

The rattle of the door handle got my attention back to the visitor. Did Akira lock the apartment door before? Apparently not. Stupefied I watched how the door was opened and Ogata let himself in.

**-------------------**

A/N: Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: You shouldn't write e-mails when drunk, especially not if you are Touya Akira....

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters.

Warning: OOC, some language, double entendres, slightly yaoi, don't like, don't read.

A/N: Chapter 5 is up! A bit longer than usual, hope you like it! =) I changed the rating to M due to the future _possibilities_ of romance and language. Can't promise anything though... Thanks to all of you who have taken time to review and comment my story. And once again, thanks to my beta LadyDiablo. Critique is fuel for me so please read and review!

**-------------------**

**E-mail, chapter 5**

**-------------------**

Unable to move, unable to do anything, I just watched how Ogata let himself into the hallway. With Touya's arms wrapped around my neck, I could only stare dumbfounded at the white clad go-pro.

He stared back.

Absolutely still he took in the scene in front of him. Ogata-sans usually blank expression was shattered to pieces. In any other situation it would have been hilarious. Confusion, surprise and eventually shock followed each other and he couldn't pry his eyes away from me and Akira.

For the longest of times I stared at the older man. He never broke eye contact. Akira muttered something incomprehensible into my shoulder but didn't do anything to move away.

As the silence stretched out I slid my arm around the muttering boy's back, taking a firmer grip on his waist. With the other hand I grabbed one of his arms and pulled it over my shoulders. If Akira wouldn't do anything, I would. As I adjusted the taller boy's weight and began to half drag, half lead the still incoherently mumbling boy towards a small sofa Ogata seemed to pull himself together. The trademark smirk was in place again after all.

"Shindo, would you care to explain what happened when I stepped through the door?"

I stopped, tension creeping along my spine, and glanced from the corner of my eye at the blonde man before turning my eyes to the almost inaudible mumbling Akira. All I could make out of the mess was something like "... harassing my door..".

"What happened, huh? I think you broke Akira."

Ignoring Ogata's snort I continued my way to the couch. Unceremoniously I dropped of Touya onto the sofa. The longhaired boy was heavier than you could ever imagine. Even if he was slim, Touya was quite tall. I didn't mind, not at all, but sometimes it felt... odd that the feminine guy eventually got so tall. Fondly I smiled at my drunken crush. No, I didn't mind, Touya had always been taller than me.

Wondering why Ogata hadn't continued his questions I turned to him. The smirk was gone and replaced by curiosity. The eyes shone with glee as he took in his kohai.

"He is really drunk?"

Defying the urge to roll my eyes at the particularly dumb question, I took a quick peekat Akira sprawled all over the couch, his limbs lying exactly where they wanted. Mischievously, I tilted my head, pouted and answered Ogata with big eyes.

"Apparently, yes."

Before the white clad man had the chance to react I stepped up to him, grabbed one of his arms and began to forcefully guide him out of the apartment. The key to get Ogata to do something he didn't want to was to take him by surprise. And I had to get him out before he could ask all of those questions I didn't have a proper answer to. Determined, I pushed the older go-pro into the hallway, rambling at the same time. I couldn't let him have the opportunity to start asking about difficult matters.

Luckily, Akira's drunken state had had the blonde man confused enough to be handled easily. Well, easier than usual, that was. Even if he tried to stop me, cut me off, I continued to force him out through the door, never letting him speak.

"Ogata-san, I don't care what you wanted with Akira tonight, but he is clearly not in a state to help you out, whatever you wanted. So if it isn't a matter of life and death you will have to come back another time."

With Ogata standing outside the door, I drew a deep breath and took a risk. "This hasn't anything to do with the Meijin or Akiko-san, right?"

Hesitant and a bit bewildered Ogata answered. "No."

"Good."

I slammed the door shut and locked it as quickly as I could. Panting, I sagged against the door, trying to calm my franticly beating heart.

"Shindo! Open! Now. Shindo!!"

Ignoring Ogata's more and more frantic knocks and demands (hmm, shouts) to open the door I was amazed over the fact that I had accomplished to get the older, taller man out of Akira's home. What a difference sheer determination and adrenaline could do...

Even if Ogata had quieted down considerably I heard him on the other side of the apartment door. "Ogata-san, please go home, you can talk to Touya-kun at the Go-institute tomorrow. He really needs to sleep and sober up."

Anxiously I waited and after what seemed like an eternity I heard the seasoned go-pro sigh and walk away. I literally felt the relief spreading through my body. Rather paranoid I made sure the door really was locked before I went back to the sofa and Akira.

"Touya, I brought some water. Ogata has left now." Akira didn't move from his position, his eyelids didn't even flutter. "Touya?"

The boy was sleeping.

I carefully shook his shoulder, no reaction. Fuck my luck. He really was sound asleep. Well, he needed to sleep - even I had to admit that. But not here on the small two person couch. It looked terribly uncomfortable to lie on the side with an arm dangling, the hand almost brushing the floor. Especially with the feet hooked over the armrest.

I shook the boy harder. "Wake up now." Sleepy eyes opened and blinked at me. Silently I extended a glass of water towards him, waiting for the tired boy to struggle into a to sitting position. Silently, he drank the water only to give back the empty glass. Without a word I went to the kitchen and refilled the glass. The green haired boy sat in the same position when I came back, but with the head down, eyeing the floor.

"Here, the more you drink the better you will feel tomorrow. By the way, I thought you didn't send Ogata any mail?"

Touya looked up, bewilderment evident in his face before he put two and two together. He accepted the water and sipped it cautiously before answering. "I did send a mail to Ogata, the one I didn't send was the reply to you..." Once again he turned his eyes toward the floor.

Not knowing what to do I sat down on the small coffee table, waiting for the other boy to finish his water. I sighed; he avoided my gaze, didn't even want to look at me. As the minutes went by both I and Akira sat in silence until I noticed that his hands were trembling slightly around the empty glass. Carefully I took the glass from the tired boy and put it down on the table.

"You should go to bed, Touya"

Nodding, the slim boy tried to stand, swaying. Quickly I rose and put a supporting arm around him before he crashed down. An almost inaudible _thank you_ could be heard. Frowning I stared at the averted head. What was going on in that head of his? More often than not I hadn't the slightest idea. Though, this time I could guess but when he continued, as quietly as before, I was startled.

"My name isn't Touya, not only. I'm not my father. I don't want to be my father... please call me Akira.. can you please call me ´kira?"

I had to strain to hear the last part. Kira? As the manga freak I was, I immediately thought about a brown haired Light-kun. I smiled. The difference between the Death Note character and Akira on a goban wasn't that big. Actually Kira suited my go-pro quite well.

"Sure thing, Kira-chan"

Blue eyes snapped open and glared indignantly at me. I grinned. By the look in those dragon eyes Akira no longer worried about being compared to his father. My crush tended to worry too much, analyze everything into the smallest piece. Even when sober Akira was prone to angst and self-doubt, worrying about not being good enough, never wanting to disappoint anyone. Those who only meet him over the goban couldn't begin to phantom this side of the go prodigy.

The dragon eyed boy stomped (tried to anyway - more like wobbled) to his bed and toppled down and began to take off his socks. I couldn't help but stare as the longhaired boy continued to undress, pulling his v-necked sweater over his head. I couldn't help but stare at the slim but defined muscles in the upper arms, the long and graceful hands, the slim waist and the pale, almost translucent skin. Akira tossed the sweater on the bed and showed no sign of stopping undressing.

Mentally slapping myself I turned around, willing my eyes off the entrancing boy, walking to the closet where the guest futon and the extra pillows were stored. This wasn't the first time I used the guest futon, but those sleepovers were due to too late go nights not due to... something like this.

Putting down the futon I avoided to look in Akira's direction, my thoughts were bad enough even without the sight of the undressing boy. Absentmindedly I started to pull off my clothes, deep in thoughts. After folding my pants I continued with my hoodie, Akira would certainly scold me otherwise. I cringed at the thought. I was actually folding my clothes?

To avoid looking at Akira I kneeled down and spread out the blanket over the futon and fluffed the pillows a couple of times. But even though I tried to do anything but look my eyes went to the boy in the bed.

Akira, who had slipped under his duvet, one arm resting on top of it, was facing me. His intent eyes met my questioningly. I felt my cheeks grow hot. How long had he been looking?

"Shindo-kun?"

I scrambled up from my kneeling position and as quickly as I could manage without looking idiotic, I pulled the blanket over me. Without an answer he continued, with a hitch in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want... didn't want to impose on you..."

What did he mean? The look just now... or the kiss before?

"I'm sorry if I imposed... before."

It had to be the kiss. "It's ok, don't worry about it." The words came out thickly. They almost stuck in my throat. I swallowed hard, had he already regretted it?

"Oh, you sound tired, I'm sorry Shindo, I'll let you go to sleep."

Akira turned off the lights and the room became dark. All I could hear was faint rustling when the other boy arranged his duvet. I closed my eyes, tried to relax, but it was impossible with that many thoughts tumbling around. This way I would never fall asleep. Had Akira fallen asleep? There had been silence for a while. No he hadn't, the faint sound of a duvet rustling could still be heard now and then. I sighed.

"Shindo-kun?"

"Hmm?"

Akira's voice was low and sleepy. I opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry.. but I really... really didn't want Ogata to show up... before."

**-------------------**

A/N: Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: You shouldn't write e-mails when drunk, especially not if you are Touya Akira....

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters.

Warning: OOC, some language, double entendres, slightly yaoi, don't like, don't read.

A/N: Chapter 6 is up! Thanks to all of you who have taken time to review and comment my story. Did I make a mistake when upgrading the story? And once again, thanks to my beta LadyDiablo. Critique is fuel for me so please read and review!

**-------------------**

**E-mail, chapter 6**

**-------------------**

As soon as I opened my eyes I wished I hadn't. The light was piercing and _way_ too bright. Did I forget to turn down the blinds last night? I tried to open my eyes again, slowly this time. I cracked one of them open. The light was still too bright, it felt like being outside a summer day in broad daylight, but compared to before it was bearable. I opened the other eye.

Squinting my eyes I pulled off my duvet and sat up. In the middle of swinging my legs over the edge of the bed I regretted I woke up at all. My whole body moved like thick syrup and my head had obviously shaken something loose over night. I rested my head in my hands, feeling rather sorry for myself.

The guest futon laid on the floor beside the closet, blanket rumpled. A v-necked sweater, a couple of socks and some kifus were scattered over the wooden surface too. It was quite a mess. Had Shindo-kun been here?

Loud banging emitted from the kitchen, I winced at every sound. What was going on? My head throbbed painfully, thinking right now seemed impossible. Resigned, I rubbed my face, and carefully and very slowly reached down, found a pair of pants and pulled them on. Just as carefully and slowly I stood and made my way towards the kitchen.

Standing in the door way to the kitchen I found myself staring at my bleached banged rival happily storing away bottles under the sink. Sake bottles? Dread spread at incomprehensible speed throughout my body. My state, the bottles, and some... flash backs all made my brain reboot and start remembering.

I wished it hadn't.

Memories of Waya, drinking, Ogata, memories of Shindo flooded my mind. The more I remembered the more panicky I got. What had I done? Did I really...? Shindo-kun glanced over his shoulder, noticing me. I had to have made some sort of noise.

"Hi, you are finally up! How are you feeling?" God, he was smiling.

Feeling my cheeks grow hotter, and my back go rigid, I floundered after something to say. All I really wished for was to go back to my bed, fall asleep and forget everything, or even better, to never wake up again. But no, that wouldn't work; Shindo would even follow me into death and bring me back. Just for the heck of it.

"Umm..., hi." Not knowing what to do or say, I turned my eyes to the clock on the wall. 12.32.

"Half past.. what?! Why didn't you wake.., my match! Sorry Shindo-kun, I've got to..."

Trying to swiftly turn around, heading for the living room to search for my phone, I felt Hikaru grab my arm. Almost losing my balance he put a supportive arm around me, keeping me on my feet. I shivered; his arm was so cold against my skin. Or was it actually...

"Calm down, Kira-chan. I phoned the institute and called you in sick. I convinced them to reschedule your match." He smiled tiredly. "You should call them this afternoon and discuss when you... well, you're now on sick leave."

I took in what he was saying, considerably more calm, sorting out the important parts. "Kira-chan??" Incredulously I saw how the tired smile grew into a full-on grin before he turned away, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, last night you didn't want me to call you Touya anymore." I swore I could hear laughter in his words.

Staring at his back, I just blinked. Ok, not Touya, but Kira-chan? I shook my head.

Major mistake.

The headache doubled in intensity and the surroundings went blurry. Holding my poor head as still as possible I stumbled to one of the kitchen chairs and sank down. Why on earth would anyone drink more than once? I wouldn't. Never again. Silently cursing myself I stared at the table, not really seeing anything. A glass of water was carefully placed within my view, followed by two aspirins. I glanced up, the bleached blonde boy stood beside me, peering down with a thoughtful expression.

"You don't look that good, you're white as a sheet. For once it would be good if you liked coffee. But I guess tea will have to do. Take those, and I will get you a cup right away."

Obediently, I swallowed the painkillers, hoping they would kick in quickly. As I was sipping the remaining water I watched Shindo rummaging around my kitchen. He was pretty familiar with it I realized, he knew where to find the teapot, the cups and the tea. I sat in silence as Hikaru continued to prepare the tea, he obviously didn't find the need to talk and I didn't have a clue of what to say or how to start. Was the shorter boy even bothered by yesterday? Even the slightest uncomfortable?

Trying to figure the other boy out I followed him with my eyes around the kitchen from my place in the chair. But with his back towards me it was hard; he didn't turn around at all. After a while I stared at the table again, lost in my own thoughts, trying to make sense of the night before. One random thought came to mind. Ogata had been here yesterday, and he had been somewhat agitated. And he didn't want to leave either.

"Shindo-kun, how did you get Ogata to leave yesterday?"

My rival chuckled. "With sheer willpower and a bit of surprise I guess." He shuddered. "I really don't want to meet him today, he was quite mad at me."

"Why would you meet him today? Are you going to the Go institute?" I couldn't recall Shindo's schedule exactly but something lingered back in the back of my mind. "You have a match today, against Waya?"

"Yes, this afternoon."

Shindo-kun's voice was much closer than I anticipated and I looked up, finding him peering down at me once again. He averted his eyes promptly, cheeks faintly blushing. He handed me a teacup before disappearing into the living room. Frowning, I stared in the direction he vanished. It didn't take long for him to return with the v-necked sweater which had been lying beside the bed.

"Here, put it on. You will be cold otherwise."

After giving me the sweater, he turned away from me again, opening the cupboard with groceries and then proceeded to the fridge. Fascinated I observed the other boy as he, muttering and mumbling, began to collect different ingredients and put them on the kitchen sink. Holding a bag of potatoes, he huffed.

"Don't you have any regular, Japanese, easy to cook food?"

I almost got caught in my sweater as I tried to put it on when I heard my rival's slightly annoyed question. "You mean like instant noodles?" I asked when I finally had tugged the sweater in place.

"Yeah..."

"I would have, if you hadn't eaten the last packages three nights ago when we discussed Ashiwara's latest game. I haven't had the time to restock."

Shindo-kun at least had the decency to blush. "Hmm, potatoes it is then." Eyeing the potatoes suspiciously he continued. "How do you peel these things?"

Silently I fetched the potato-peeler and gave it to him. Curious, I leaned against the sink to watch how this would turn out. Not very well I decided. Struggling with the slippery round things, Hikaru cursed. To his credit he didn't give up. Shindo looked tired, faint shadows could be seen under his eyes. His eyes didn't have the same intensity as usual and his shoulders sagged a little.

"Tired?"

"Mmm, couldn't sleep." Shindo stared at the potatoes in the kitchen sink and with a determined face he attacked a new one. "Had too much to think about."

"Like what?"

The boy visibly flinched, the grip around the half peeled potato hardened, the knuckles whitened. Worried I leaned closer. "Shindo-kun?" The shorter boy glanced upward and jerked away, stumbling back, and lost his hold of the root vegetable. Before I could react I felt the thing hit my temple. Pain seared through my head, I closed my eyes and tried to endure it. Had I actually been hit by a potato?

"Sorry, sorry, Touya, did it hurt? I didn't mean to..." Gentle hands caressed my face; I felt how one of the hands carefully removed my hair from the temple and fluttered over a sore spot. I winced. The hand stopped immediately.

"So sorry, sorry..." Slightly hysterical giggling rendered the apology less sincere. "You have a big, red lump here."

No kidding?? The pain in my head had at least tripled. And it wasn't like I didn't have a headache before. When I hesitantly opened my eyes Shindo's sheepish face came into view. Amusement battled with worry in those huge green eyes. The amusement won. Damn, he was grinning at me.

Gently and, thank God, silently Hikaru-kun ushered me to the kitchen chair and had me sit down. He then walked to the freezer, pulled out some ice cubes, wrapped them in a towel and went back to me. Carefully he tilted my head, brushed back my hair and slowly placed the towel on my temple. The shock of coldness made me shiver but soon the cold dulled the most piercing pain. Gratefully I closed my eyes.

"It definitely isn't your day today, Kira-chan"

I just grunted, not having the energy to reply to the stupid words. Hikaru lifted my hand, pressing it against the towel, making sure that I held it in place before he took his own hand away. Feeling more than hearing Hikaru walk away I slid one of my eyes open, he was back at the sink, battling it out with the potatoes. For the first time that day I smiled. Tired and in pain, but quite content I closed my eyes and just listened to Shindo-kun bustling around in my kitchen.

**-------------------**

A/N: It was hard to describe flying root vegetables, or rather why they were flying! ^^' Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: You shouldn't write e-mails when drunk, especially not if you are Touya Akira...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters.

Warning: OOC, some language, double entendres, slightly yaoi, don't like, don't read.

A/N: Chapter 7 is up! I've had a major writers block! It started when I got sick and… well then continued. I am so sorry for the delay, I hope it hasn't affected my writing. Thanks to all of you who have taken time to review and comment my story. And wanted me to continue! I will do my very best to finish E-mail (there is just one chapter left to write *snicker*) And once again, thanks to my beta LadyDiablo. Please read and review!

_

**E-mail, chapter 7  
_**

Standing in the hallway, Shindo-kun picked up his sweater and pulled it on in one fluent move. He then proceeded with his shoes. Awkwardly I stood there, watching my rival prepare to go to his pro match against Waya. Of all people he had to face, it had to be him, the one who kissed me yesterday. The one who always slung his arm over Shindo-kun and always, _always_, demanded Shindo's attention. I had never particularly liked Waya, and since yesterday, I liked him even less.

The blonde boy opened the door, but stopped in the doorway, looking at me. I felt self conscious under his thoughtful gaze. His eyes started to glitter and a bright smile appeared on his face. In that moment I realized I didn't want him to go.

"So, I'm off. Don't you forget to check your e-mails. They were... interesting." Glee could be heard in every word. I mentally cringed at the thought of the e-mails I had written yesterday. When drunk. Of the little I could remember of them, well, they weren't exactly… good.

"Promise, Kira-chan?"

On the other hand, I couldn't care less if the puppy-eyed boy got lost and never returned. I crossed my arms and tried to keep my cool. Screaming at him wouldn't do my head any good right now. "Go away, Shindo."

"You must be feeling better; you can use the dragon eyes." I glared at the annoying boy. But as usual, that didn't stop him. "Yepp, there they are, Kira-chan's dragon eyes."

"Just go away!"

"Not even a _good luck_, Kira-chan?" That snicker drove me crazy. Always had.

"GO AWAY!"

Shindo-kun just waved happily and closed the door. I bet he felt content with himself, I wasn't. Throughout the day I had told the brat, time and time again, not to call me Kira-chan. Did he listen? No.

I sighed. The annoying boy was... annoying.

Alone at last, strangely, it felt kind of empty. Deep in thought I went into the bathroom, and began to undress. I really needed a shower. After pulling of the sweater I looked at myself in the mirror. The mirror image seemed a bit haggard but despite that I looked like my normal self. I didn't feel normal. I couldn't pinpoint what had changed, but something was definitely different.

My skin was as pale as before, my hair was slightly tousled and needed a cut. Should I cut it short? What would Shindo think?

Wide eyed I stared at the mirror. Where had that thought come from? Shindo hadn't, and probably didn't want, anything to do with my hair. Brusquely I pushed the thought away. I liked my long hair. I had no longer a bob with bangs, since the age of sixteen I had let it grow. The reason; that was when Hikaru told me that my hair made me look like a jail bait. Damn brat. My greenish hair was cut in layers and reached to the middle of my shoulder blades. The bangs were long gone and now the hair grazed my collarbones.

No, I wouldn't cut it. If someone didn't like it, that someone could go to hell. Period.

I leaned closer to the mirror, carefully tucking a few strands of hair behind my left ear, revealing a big bump on my temple. I winced at the sight. The spot where the potato had hit was still sore. Making a face I wondered how high the odds were for getting attacked by a root vegetable.

Not impossible high, I learned today. And of course Shindo was involved. He was always involved in the more preposterous things in my life.

Like yesterday.

Traces of panic still emerged when I thought about last night. I had wanted to kiss Shindo, I _had_ kissed Shindo. What on earth would happen now? The boy didn't seem to be freaked out at all. He hadn't run away screaming. That was good, right?

Absentmindedly, I turned on the shower and continued to undress while waiting for the water to heat up. When the temperature was pleasantly hot I stepped into the shower, sliding the glass door behind me shut.

Maybe the hot water could wash away the disturbing thoughts? Or maybe not, Ogata-san had showed up yesterday, at the completely wrong moment. Hikaru had put his arm around me and was just about to actually...or maybe Ogata-san showed at the exactly right moment. If Shindo had kissed me, what would have happened? Surely he would have regretted it, kissing a guy. I didn't know what to think, both regret and relief rushed through me, and I couldn't, _couldn't_ stop thinking about the annoying bleached banged boy.

I willed my thoughts away from the go pro. Closing my eyes, I tried to only think of the hot water from the shower. Thinking how it would hit my shoulders, small drops making their way down my chest and the muscles of my arms. Concentrating on how the shoulder blades would look when wet and how the water changed to steam. Picturing my hair become wetter, flatter, how it would cling to my shoulders and glisten in its greenish hue.

The tension in my shoulder slowly disappeared. Think only of water, nothing else. I tilted my face slightly upward, running the hands through my hair, feeling the water pour over my head and continue down my back. Thinking only of how the water would hit Shindo's shoulders, small drops making their way…! Fuck! Don't go there, not even near there! Frustrated, I hit the glass door which rattled violently. And in the glass plane, the blurred image of myself became distorted and my facial expression was unreadable. I bent my head down and clenched my hands; every possibility of what could have happened yesterday ran through my mind. I stood like that for a long time, not really able to move. This didn't work.

I sighed. Resigned, I gave up my poor attempt to avoid thinking about Hikaru. Shindo-kun always said I think too much, analyzing too much. He was obviously right.

Quickly I used the soap, applied and rinsed the shampoo and the conditioner. I slid the glass door open, reached for the towel and dried myself swiftly. It was cold outside the shower cabin. Slightly shivering I wrapped the towel around my waist and headed towards the closet beside my bed.

On my way I saw the laptop. I glanced at the suspicious black thing on the desk as I got dressed. After pulling on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt I couldn't resist the glowing screen anymore.

I had to check the e-mails.

With Hikaru's teasing words echoing in my mind I fetched the laptop and sat down at the kitchen table. At the slightest contact with the touchpad the screensaver disappeared and revealed a short, never sent, e-mail to Shindo. No one had apparently used the computer since I did. Since yesterday. When I saw the links to my infamous e-mails I almost abandoned the idea and got up from the chair, but curiosity won over the fear. Hesitantly and very carefully I clicked on one of the sent items. The one to Hikaru.

Curiosity most definitely killed the cat.

Silently I read my writing. My supposed writing. For a long time I just sat there, reading the mail over and over again. I would never, _never_, drink again. My head began to throb again and I felt my shoulders sag. And my heart sink. Why had I written this? To Shindo of all people? What did Shindo think of me now? That Waya had kissed me…

I couldn't resist Hikaru's reply anymore and I opened it. And read it. My eye twitched, very funny. I hid my face in my hands, Hikaru was right; this, would I regret for eternity and beyond. Wanting to erase my actions, my memory, I sighed. Maybe this was how alcoholism started? The wish to forget everything?

Still in total silence, I peered through my fingers at the screen. One mail to Ogata seemed to laugh at me. So I had written to him too? I hadn't called him, at least of that I was sure. I cringed at the sight of the link, but how bad could it be, it couldn't be worse than the one to Shindo? Half scared to death I clicked it open. I shuddered. It was bad, it was worse, it was the worst. Had I written that I knew who Sai was? To Ogata! Wide eyed I stared at the screen and a hysterical giggle reached my ears. Was it me that giggled? Defeated my head sank to the table.

I was so toast.

_

A/N: Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: You shouldn't write e-mails when drunk, especially not if you are Touya Akira...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or its characters.

Warning: OOC, some language, double entendres, slightly yaoi, don't like, don't read.

A/N: The looong chapter 8 is up! The story is finally completed. O.O I hope you will enjoy the last chapter! If there has been any fault, I beg your pardon (I have used some Japanese words, if I spelled them wrong, please let me know). Thanks to all of you who have taken time to review and comment my story. And wanted me to complete it! And once again, thanks to my beta LadyDiablo. Please read and review! I am awfully curious of what you think!

**E-mail, chapter 8**

"Would you care for a Game tonight?"

Hikaru had stared dumbfounded at his mobile. It was a rarity that Akira texted him. Touya usually preferred to phone and talk directly when he wanted something. The blonde boy hadn't stopped thinking about the text message during the whole match against Waya. Well maybe for a while in the beginning, when his thoughts were preoccupied with strangling the redhead slowly. How dare the boy lay a finger on his Akira? And to that, kiss him? Hikaru almost growled at the image his brain conjured up at that particular thought. But he kept quiet, he sat on a train bound to the station nearest his rival's home and people on trains react so funny when you start to talk to yourself.

He knew that from experience.

The train to Touya's neighborhood took almost 30 minutes so Shindo had plenty of time to reflect on things. He had played quite sloppy against Waya, and even if he had slaughtered the redhead, Akira would scold him for his poor play later. But it had been due to absentmindedness, he _had_ had a lot on his mind. But Waya hadn't spotted his mistakes, no wonder there; Waya wasn't nearly as good as himself. He wasn't even in the same league, and he would never be either. Somehow that thought felt surprisingly good.

Hikaru giggled, but stopped abruptly, though he couldn't keep from grinning. His thoughts had wandered on their own accord and stopped on a part of conversation he and Touya had had earlier in the other boy's kitchen.

-o-

Flashback

He saw Akira slumping on the table, the hungover boy was silently waiting for the painkillers to kick in. He himself stood at the kitchen sink and, with sheer determination and in his opinion, no success at all, peeled those fucking potatoes. Suddenly the assaulted-by-a-potato-boy groaned and mumbled something to the table. Hikaru cut his eyes to the boy, wondering what the mumblings were about. Touya turned his head, facing the boy at the sink. Unwavering, blue eyes met confused green ones.

"What exactly were we doing when Ogata barged in yesterday?"

Shindo turned around and stared at his crush, not knowing how to answer. What had they been doing? Well, that wasn't too difficult to pinpoint, but how in hell could he answer that? He could literally feel his face growing hotter.

"Umm.. you see..." Not able to produce an understandable sentence Hikaru floundered after the right kind of answer. Hell, whatever, _an_ answer. The unwavering blue eyes were accompanied by faint pink cheekbones, and the slumping boy tiredly continued. "Hey, Shindo, there isn't a single soul here except us, just answer the damn question."

Desperately, Hikaru blurted out the first words that came to mind. "Not a living soul anyway." The green haired boy straighten himself up quickly and sat normally on the chair, curiosity shone in the blue eyes, blue inquiring eyes that stared into Shindo's.

"Not a living... do you mean ghosts?"

Hikaru cringed, he and his brainless mouth! Why couldn't he shut up, just once? Silently, he cursed himself. He must change the subject to something which Akira couldn't remotely connect to Sai! Not wanting to look into Akira's sharp, most of the times too sharp, eyes, Hikaru averted his own eyes. Best to get control of this conversation before Touya began to ask the real difficult questions.

"Kira-chan, do you believe in ghosts?"

Shindo could have smacked himself silly. _That _would certainly change the subject. Pretending to examine the potato in his hand, he strained his ears to hear his rival's answer.

"Hmm, not sure. I have never encountered one."

Almost loosing hold of a root vegetable for the second time that day, Shindo stared wide eyed at the now frowning boy. Stupefied, Hikaru tried to find some kind of intelligent reply. He opened his mouth only to close it again. Akira's answer had rendered him speechless. An urge to giggle was squished and only a small smile grazed Shindo's lips. He took a deep breath and finally took control over himself and his vocal cords.

"So you never.. encountered a ghost then?"

The bleach banged boy studied Touya intently. Confusion was evident on the other boys face.

"No. Never."

"Oh. Is that really so...?" Still smiling, Hikaru turned to the potato-filled sink and continued to peel the potatoes.

End flashback

-o-

He had changed the subject rather easily after that; luckily Touya hadn't been at his sharpest right then. Shindo snorted, shook his head disbelievingly, and then checked the digital information sign above his head. One station left.

Akira had been, quite understandable, a bit out of it today. Was that the reason for the capital G in the text message? A simple mistake due to his hangover? Did the blockhead really mean a regular game of Go? Or...? The green haired boy was usually very careful when writing, even when writing text messages on the phone. It was just that kind of person he was.

The train's sound system announced the station closest to Touya's apartment. Arriving at the station, Hikaru scrambled off the train, still deep in thoughts.

The closer the bleached go-pro came to his crush's home, the more distressed he felt. Weird things fluttered around his stomach. Things which refused to be identified. Feelings which refused to be identified.

Shindo had been thinking a lot since he left his probably oblivious crush earlier and he couldn't help but worry. And what about Akira? What about the boy prone to analyzing, over thinking and worrying about everything? If Hikaru had been pondering yesterday's events to no end, how much had Touya been thinking? More importantly, what had he been thinking and what conclusions had he drawn?

Without realizing, Hikaru stopped and stared into nothingness while more and more questions emerged. Disturbing questions. What if Touya found him repulsive now? What if he didn't want to see him anymore? What if Akira regretted yesterday? Well, the drinking part was pretty obvious, anyone would. But the rest?

What if…?

Hikaru found himself motionless on the sidewalk staring at, but not really seeing, some kind of flower which he didn't know the name of. The yellowish streetlight illuminated the petals, making the white flowers look almost golden. The sky had begun to change into night mode and even if it already was the beginning of May the wind was chilling.

Wrapping his sweater tighter around himself, Shindo wished he had brought his jacket with him. In the hurry to get to Akira fastest possible he had totally forgot it at home. The chilling weather aside, this wasn't the time to dawdle. He had to sort this out. Get some answers to his questions. Why couldn't feelings be as easily predicted as Go? The young go-pro started walking once again, this time with long, determined strides, towards his friend's home.

Determination long gone and cursing his shaking fingers, Hikaru rang the doorbell. Dread spreading throughout his chest for every second that passed without Akira opening. Slow steps could finally be heard on the other side of the door. Did they sound hesitant? Was there a small pause before the lock tumbled open and the door handle moved? The nervously waiting boy frowned, was he going insane?

Typical Touya to manage that.

Akira opened the door, a cloth in one hand and his hair pulled back in a high ponytail. A few strands had escaped the hold of the rubber band and shimmered in the light coming from the apartment.

"Come in." Akira stepped away from the door and motioned Hikaru in. He followed the green haired boy into the hallway and pulled off his shoes.

"Umm, ponytail?" At this rate his IQ would go down the drain in no time. Why on earth couldn't he ever say anything bright in the presence of Touya? The reason, Shindo had concluded, must be that damn greenish hair, it was mesmerizing. And in a ponytail… How could anyone look that good in a ponytail?

Akira just showed the cloth and gave it a small shake. "I'm cleaning. So I pulled it back, long hair isn't the most practical thing…"

The fact that his rival had long hair surprised Shindo sometimes, since it was far from practical. And Touya was all about practicality. Why had the boy decided to wear it long in the first place? It would be no wonder if the boy chopped it off. Maybe he should destroy every pair of scissors in the vicinity…?

Shindo gave his head a shake at that particularly ridiculous thought, looked confused at Touya who obviously had said something to him. Seeing the other boy's blank expression, the boy in the ponytail repeated himself.

"How did your match against Waya go?"

"Umm. Well, I didn't play my best. I was a bit.. distracted, but I won. He hadn't the slightest chance." After a small pause Hikaru stated firmly: "I wouldn't let him take anything that belong to me."

Akira stared unfathomably at Shindo after the shorter boy's statement. Too late Hikaru realized the unintended double entendre in what he just said. Had his crush noticed? He glanced at Touya's unreadable face, no clue there.

"I can show you the game, if you want to of course…" Shindo waited nervously.

Silently Akira motioned towards the goban in the combined bed and living room. They went to the said room and Hikaru sat down, legs crossed, in front of the wooden board. Touya didn't sit down instead he stood beside the now sitting boy. Touya looked strained for a fraction of a second but immediately regained his unreadable expression. Was it his own imagination or had the already weird atmosphere turned a bit forced?

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

Shindo jumped at Touya's sudden question, but he nodded and saw the other boy turn abruptly and disappear into the kitchen. Did Akira feel a tinge of relief when parting just as he did? Hikaru felt uneasy, seriously, was he nervous because of his old friend? Waiting for the longhaired boy to come back, Hikaru started to recreate the game.

As Shindo opened one of the gokes, he heard a cabinet door slamming shut and then the clatter of porcelain. Small noises reached him from the rejoining room while he started to arrange the intricate pattern of black and white stones. Was Akira _pacing_ in the kitchen? Suddenly, the soft sound of pacing back and forth stopped and soon Akira became visible in the doorway, holding two cups in his hands.

The boy made his way over to Shindo and carefully put down one of the cups beside the sitting go-pro. Then the silent boy went to the other side of the goban and arranged himself in a proper seiza. Hikaru began to explain the pattern and which order the stones were played.

"I made a mistake here, and when Waya put down his next stone I was afraid he had seen through my strategy." Akira nodded, silently sipping his tea. Shindo stole a quick glance at the green haired boy who hadn't uttered a single word during the whole explanation. Touya's unusual behavior rendered Hikaru extremely nervous. What was the other boy thinking?

"But as you see…" Hikaru hesitated. Another look at Akira's expressionless face made him even more nervous. He swallowed hard, his hands forming tight fists in the fabric of his jeans, managing to wrinkle it. He tried again. "But as you see, by this move I understood Waya hadn't a clue and I proceeded as planned. My strategy…"

Shindo willed his now white knuckled hands to release the hold on the jeans. Akira was still silent. And unreadable. His rival looked at him inquiringly, seemingly waiting for Hikaru to continue. Those unwavering blue eyes made his mouth go totally dry. How could he concentrate on the game with Waya when all he thought about was Akira and yesterday's events? The previous night Akira seemed to have some feelings for him but had he really? Or was yesterday all due to the alcohol? How would the boy react if Hikaru told him about his feelings? _Should_ he even tell him? The thoughts were overwhelming.

"My strat.. strat…" Hikaru's voice shattered. The half blond boy lowered his head, not wanting Akira to see the feelings he knew were written in his face.

"Hikaru-kun…"

At the sound of Akira's strained voice Hikaru lifted his head. The face of his friend and crush wasn't as composed as before. It was pained - insecurity, dread and nervousness were in plain sight.

"I don't want this awkward atmosphere, I don't want it to be like this between us. I have to.. to…" Touya began to stutter. "About yesterday, the kiss.. I'm sorry.. I, I should, if you want me to.. I understand if you don't..." The boy's blue eyes were now desperate and pleading and said so much more than Touya's words. "But I want to keep…" Akira averted his eyes and continued with a small voice: "Sorry, I don't make any sense…"

To hell with sense! Hikaru desperately pushed the goban away, stones tumbling to the floor.

He slammed the surprised boy against the wall behind him, and before Akira could make any protest, the blonde boy kissed him fiercely. When the boy didn't try to push him away, Hikaru claimed the lips even more eagerly. Abruptly, Shindo broke off the kiss. He had to. He couldn't… Resting his head on Touya's shoulder he gasped for air. "Don't be sorry, don't regret…"

Don't push me away, don't hate me for this. Don't let this ever end… Shindo's thoughts overlapped each other but he couldn't put them into words. His voice didn't work anymore. Terrified, he waited for Touya's reaction.

Akira, hesitantly reached for the blond boy and caressed his cheek with shaking fingers. Before realizing what he was doing, Hikaru straddled his crush, kissing him again. He could feel Akira's slim hand gripping his shoulder, his back, pressing closer, accepting him. His hand moved as by itself, pulling at Akira's ponytail, letting the long gorgeous hair fall to its owner's shoulders. Shindo's other hand grabbed the hair and pulled the other boy even closer, making the kiss deeper. The bleached banged boy couldn't think anymore.

But even this time it was Hikaru who broke off the kiss. Almost too afraid to look, Hikaru glanced down at the boy he had kissed only to see one wide eyed Touya. But the feelings he was scared to discover in his crush's face weren't there. A great deal of shock yes, but no disgust, no fear, no disappointment. In fact with dimmed eyes and flushed cheekbones, Akira looked content. In fact, he looked adorable.

"I wasn't sorry about the kiss, I _am_ not sorry about the kiss!" Lifting Akira's chin Shindo made sure they had eye contact. "Do you accept that?"

The adorable boy beneath him, nodded slightly, his cheeks turning one shade closer to pink. Shyly Touya put his arms on the blond boy's shoulders, as if trying how it felt.

"So you didn't mind the kiss then?" The longhaired boy asked the question quietly and in an almost inaudible voice.

"No."

"So you don't hate me then?"

"No!"

The boy smiled faintly and slumped against Hikaru's chest, all the nervous tension had evidently left the green haired boy. The slim boy closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm glad."

Disbelieving, Shindo stared at the boy. Who had thought Akira would be so open minded and accepting? He almost couldn't believe he had the withdrawn Touya, his Touya, snuggled up closely to him, face burrowed in his sweater. Shindo tried to clear his voice.

"I like you, you know. Akira. Is that okay for you? The words sounded thick and unclear in Hikaru's own ears.

"Yes" The muffled answer came after a long time. "I don't know what I feel, I just know that if I don't see you…" Akira hesitated for a fraction of a second before continuing. "I don't know what to do…" He hid his face even deeper in Shindo's sweater. "I hope that is sufficient."

Akira wrapped his arms around Hikaru's waist, apparently not wanting to let go any time soon. Touya's forehead rested against the other boy's collarbone and Hikaru couldn't help but play with the green hair. Shindo looked down at his crush's content expression and relief surged through him. Every terrifying question had been answered. Well, almost. He smirked.

"So, was Waya better?"

A/N: The last chapter became a _long_ one, I hope you have enjoyed it. Thanks for reading E-mail! The fluff was difficult to write, was it good, sweet or ridiculous? What do you think about the story? Please, please review!


End file.
